witchtheroyalguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom
Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom, is the primary character within The Royal Guardian by Sokai. Nearly four years have passed since she and her fellow Guardians of the Veil had first become them, with all of them now seniors at their new school, Sheffield High School. Despite peace luckily, thankfully, and joyously reigning within the mystical world of Metamoor throughout this time (courtesy of their friend, Queen Elyon, as well as their combined efforts), the girls continue to be active Guardians, and Will, the continued Keeper of the Heart of Candracar. Profile Even though now older (having finally caught up to her Guardian alter ego's physical appearance), Will is still very much the down to earth tomboy she's always been, having retained her interests in animals, swimming and science. However, even though much more confident than her younger self, she still finds herself battling ferociously with relatively frequent bouts of insecurity, self-doubt and loathing . . . especially whenever concerning her absolutely secret crush upon former Rebel Leader and Metamoor native, Caleb (who has since made permanent residence upon earth, and enrolled within the same high school as the Guardians). Love Life Because he is currently dating fellow Guardian and friend, Cornelia Hale (and has done since around the time the girls had first become Guardians of the Veil), Will has cautiously kept silent about her nearly two-year-old and ongoing feelings for Caleb, out of dual respect and fear of jeopardizing the group's overall relationship. Regardless, her growing love for him (and having to see both he and Cornelia so happy together on a day to day basis) continues to eat Will up inside, quite often making her overall life and being around them rather difficult, as a result. The only persons to be aware of all of this is Matthew Olsen, Will's former boyfriend (a part of the reason why the two had eventually broken up to begin with) and now one of her best friends, and then later, Hay Lin, through a curious manner of her own. . . . Birth of a New Destiny With only two months before her eighteenth birthday, Will is one day curiously summoned by her mother, Susan (who has been acting inexplicably odd since that previous summer), in order to meet her after school at the Infinity Crowne Plaza Hotel, located within downtown Heatherfield. Curiosity and concern for her bizarrely behaving mother piqued, Will agrees to meet her. Once there, she is immediately greeted by the strangely eager hotel staff, who then personally escort her all the way up to the Presidential Suite, where her mother is apparently waiting for her. Once inside, a now profoundly perplexed Will is also met by a young, raven haired and well dressed man, whom her mother awkwardly reveals to be her younger brother, Elisud. Although initially unaffected by the sudden news of apparently having a long lost uncle for all these years, the overall shock of the situation finally hits Will the moment both Elisud and Susan explain to her the purpose of their finally having met. She learns that her uncle is actually the crown king of the country of Marsily, and that her mother is not really simply "Susan Vandom," but rather Princess Almira Lilith DeMontaimont, the long since abdicated princess. Moreover, she is informed that, she, herself, is in actuality Wilhelmina Janan Vandom DeMontaimont, Princess of Marsily, as a result. Now, after having been convinced, with great reluctance, to receive regular lessons and proper guidance from her uncle within the ways of royalty (at least up until her eighteenth birthday, where she will publicly reveal whether or not she chooses to remain a princess, or abdicate the role like her mother had), Will finds herself within a constant struggle to balance out her old life, so called love life, friends and continued Guardianship duties with her newfound life as a princess.